


decadence

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Series: Incubus Tenn AU [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, M/M, Mind Control, Others make minor appearances, Sibling Incest, hinted kujou takamasa/kujou tenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: [dec·a·dence | \ ˈde-kə-dən(t)s]The thing about Tenn is that he’s insatiable.Just as insatiable as Riku.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Series: Incubus Tenn AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	decadence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cotton_thistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotton_thistle/gifts).



> A sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217215) fic, so I'd recommend you to read it first, but it's fine if you don't! The basic lore are:
> 
> \- Tenn is an incubus as a result of a curse that plagues the Nanase clan bloodline  
> \- Riku and his family (sans Tenn) are exorcists  
> \- Riku is powerful enough to manipulate Tenn's mind into believing that he has to find Riku every time he needs to feed (has sex)  
> \- Riku has a twisted sense of love and possessiveness over his brother. Lots of jealousy over Kujou too.  
> \- Problematic sexy times ensue!

Tenn looks so cute when he’s so visibly anxious.

Riku stands by the sidelines as he watches TRIGGER film their segment in the variety show. Mitsuki is the host today, and he’s in the middle of cracking a joke with Ryuu, who smiles in embarrassment at the hidden innuendo in Mitsuki’s words. Well, it’s an adult-oriented show, anyway. Occasional subtle adult jokes get more leeway here and Riku could tell that Mitsuki is taking full advantage of this.

Even perhaps one of the sweetest members in IDOLiSH7 hides a twisted side too, after all. 

But that’s not the main focus of Riku’s attention today. He smiles when it’s Tenn’s turn to speak, listening in as his brother smoothly replies to a question, all maintaining a charming smile on his pretty face.

It’s a sharp contrast to the obvious anxiety rolling off him - anxiety that only Riku could feel. But even as he thinks this, sometimes Tenn slips up too. Sometimes, when Tenn thinks no one is looking - which is rare in itself, because his professionalism entails the assumption that there will always be eyes on him -, his gaze would dart towards Riku. He would make the tiniest bite on his bottom lip when Riku purposely looks away, his eyes anywhere but on Tenn.

His anxiety would spike then, and the way disappointment flashes across his face for a split second is a sight to behold.

Riku knows he’s being mean.

But that’s the point of it all. To be mean enough to break the strong facade his brother always puts up around him in public. 

He knows Tenn is hungry. He can sense his hunger without even looking at him - could sense the growing heat in his blood and the growing cloying sweet smell surrounding him like a haze. No one else but Riku could tell, of course - Tenn’s grown used to hiding what he is in public as if it’s second nature to him. But that doesn’t mean it isn’t torturous to him. 

And as luck would have it, TRIGGER and IDOLiSH7’s schedule match up for the next few days, so if Tenn wanted to find Riku to feed as he would normally, he wouldn’t have trouble doing so. 

Of course, finding him _had_ been easy. Tenn, however, didn’t expect Riku to flat out ignore him instead. Any attempts of conversations are cut short with a smile from Riku who would saunter off even when Tenn call out to him. Even when Tenn tries to hint at him, Riku pretends to not see it, like the way he’s doing it right now.

Riku’s been ignoring him for only two days since the day before yesterday, and Tenn is already beginning to break. He grins in satisfaction.

Tenn is too easy to manipulate. Too easy to bend and break to fit Riku’s desires.

The decision to ignore Tenn had been on a whim, really. Well, that’s what Riku tells himself. He knows the real reason behind it, of course. And now, standing here watching Tenn struggling to keep his cool at his brother ignoring him, Riku doesn’t see the need to fool himself further.

He had a taste of what it’s like to break Tenn fully, that day when he let his compulsion slip away from Tenn’s mind just a little. He could still remember the way Tenn tensed and shook at his cruel words, and the way his tears wet Riku’s hands. The way his voice trembled as he cried in denial.

Riku wants to experience that again.

And he wonders, if he could reduce Tenn into such a state even without his compulsion blanketing Tenn’s mind, how far could he push Tenn with Tenn still under his influence? 

It’s something he’s _itching_ to find out.

...Alright, perhaps partly it _is_ out of whim, after all. 

There is a short intermission and TRIGGER and Mitsuki have ten minutes for a quick water or toilet break before they have to record again. Riku feels himself smiling automatically when Mitsuki approaches him, clapping him on the back while sporting a good-natured grin.

“Riku, thanks for accompanying me on this schedule,” he says, “It’s your off day. You really didn’t have to.”

“I had nothing to do, anyway,” Riku replies easily, “So I figured why not give you support? You’re really great out there, Mitsuki.”

“Hehe. You think so? You don’t think my teasing is a bit too much?”

Riku chuckles. “Well, if the director isn’t stopping you…”

“You make a fair point!” Mitsuki pats Riku’s shoulder again. “I’m gonna make a quick run to the toilet. Let’s talk again after filming is done.”

“Mmph!”

He watches Mitsuki run off towards another direction and is about to make his way towards the small snack table in the corner when he hears another pair of footsteps approaching him. Footsteps which would have been calm and confident on most days, but are now...timid and unsure. Riku feels the corner of his lips tug upwards.

He doesn’t turn around, opting instead to wait for the person behind him to speak.

“Riku.”

“Oh, not Nanase-san this time? People could be listening in, Kujou-san,” Riku answers nonchalantly. 

“Gaku and Ryuu have gone back into the green room and our managers are with the other staff in a brief meeting. There’s no one here but us.” Despite his seemingly calm answer, Riku could hear the slight hesitation in his tone. “I...Can we talk?”

Riku still doesn’t turn around. “About what, Tenn-nii?”

“...I -,”

“I’m kinda tired, Tenn-nii,” Riku says, “If it’s nothing important, can it wait until later?”

“W-wait!” Tenn quickly says when Riku takes one step forward. “Riku, please wait. I-,”

Riku waits, his smile still on his face. He could hear Tenn’s heart thumping rapidly in his chest. Could detect his anxiety rolling off him like waves. The layer of Riku’s compulsion on Tenn’s mind is currently thin, but it’s still there, and Riku could sense it moving and stretching, fighting against Tenn’s own will.

_Say it, Tenn-nii. I know you want to, my pretty doll._

“I…” Tenn hesitates again. “Riku...Are you ignoring me?”

_Good boy._

Riku finally turns to him, smiling all the while. He makes an open gesture with his arms, tilting his head as he feigns confusion. “What are you talking about, Tenn-nii? I’m not ignoring you.”

Now that he’s finally looking at Tenn, he takes a good look at the nervousness that dances on Tenn’s features. His brother tries to hide it, but Riku doesn’t miss the way his eyes widen by a fraction when Riku suddenly looks at him and how his pupils shake as he tries to maintain eye contact. It’s such a contrast from the usual cool and collected Kujou Tenn he sees in public.

Well, Riku likes that version of Kujou Tenn, too. That version of Kujou Tenn has the same beauty as a sculpted Roman statue Riku had seen in books and TVs - meticulous and intricate. Perhaps hard and cold to the touch. Like the way the statues had been for Riku, that version of Kujou Tenn is beautiful in a way that he is far and unreachable, but it is that exclusiveness that makes him so desirable. 

But Riku prefers this one - nervous and unsure, all because of him - much better. This version of Kujou Tenn he can freely touch and hold. To run his hands on his skin and chip off parts and shape him the way he likes. 

It gives him a sense of control that Riku thought he lost all those years ago when Tenn took Kujou Takamasa’s hand instead of his. Now, Riku’s taking back what’s his. What has _always_ belonged to him.

“B-but, you didn’t want to talk to me before this…” Tenn mumbles, “And you didn’t answer my texts. I-I…” He swallows, his eyes darting again to check if they’re truly alone. “You...know, don’t you? That I’m -,”

“Hungry?” Riku finishes, “Of course, I do.”

“Then, why -,”

“Because, Tenn-nii,” Riku says. He enjoys the way Tenn takes an involuntary step back when he hears the slight distortion in Riku’s voice - a sign of his power taking into effect. He relishes in the way Tenn’s heart is practically hammering in his chest as Riku approaches him slowly, his hands reaching out to cup Tenn’s face in between his hands. He leans in forward until their noses are nearly touching. “I’m _punishing_ you.”

“H-huh?” Tenn jerks back but Riku’s hands keep him in place. “W-why?”

Riku laughs softly. “Don’t play dumb, Tenn-nii.” Despite the light tone, his words are harsh. “I saw you the other day, you know. When I came to visit you at your house. Granted, I should have called, but still. I’m disappointed, Tenn-nii. I let you out of my sight one day and you’re already running to someone else.”

He finds it cute that Tenn is already shaking his head even though he doesn’t quite comprehend Riku’s words. Riku doesn’t blame him for not being able to. Or really, he expected it.

After all, all his words up till now, including the ones he’s about to say, are all lies; planted into Tenn’s head to break him down further.

“No one answered the door so I peeked through the living room window. And guess what I saw?”

Riku leans in forward to whisper into Tenn’s ear.

“You letting Kujou-san fuck you into the sofa, screaming his name with abandon.”

This, of course, is a lie. Riku saw nothing of the sort, but the effect was instantaneous. Tenn flinches so hard he nearly stumbles to the ground when Riku releases him, staring at Riku with a look of fear and shame. 

“I - I!”

“Are you denying it?” Riku asks innocently, internally smirking when he senses the layer of compulsion on Tenn’s mind going haywire again, “Not only are you a whore, you decided you want to be a liar, too?”

“No! R-Riku, I -,” Tenn wraps his arms around himself. “I can explain. I -,”

“Kujou-san!” A staff calls out to him just as Tenn is about to say his next words. “We’re about to film again! We need you on standby.”

“You better go,” Riku says cheerfully, his voice returning back to normal as if nothing happened. “They need you, Kujou-san.”

He places a hand on Tenn’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. When he smiles at Tenn, it is full of meaning, and he makes sure it sinks into Tenn’s mind all the way to his bones.

“I look forward to your performance, _Kujou-san_.”

Tsumugi is whispering something next to Riku, her hands clasped together against her chest. “I might be imagining it,” she says, “But Kujou-san looks...troubled.”

Riku bites back a chuckle.

“You think so?” Riku asks, feigning concern, “Tenn-nii does look a little pale. I wonder if he’s alright.”

Apparently, Tsumugi is not the only one who noticed. He hears whispers around him from amongst the staff and catches their expressions, varying from knitted eyebrows to confused faces. It’s hard to blame them, if at all, because the way Tenn is acting right now - it’s incredibly uncharacteristic of him.

Tenn sits on the sofa on the set, not even looking at the camera. He has his eyes on his lap, his fingers gripping his knees. Even from afar, he looks visibly agitated. If he was being subtle before, he’s thrown any effort of doing that out of the window now. Gaku and Ryuu have begun discreetly glancing at each other and he could even see Gaku’s hand drift onto Tenn’s back as if to comfort him.

Hm? Riku cannot have that.

As if attuned to everything he does, Tenn’s head lifts by a fraction when Riku takes a few steps closer towards the set - close enough that Tenn could see him, but far enough that he remains hidden away from the camera’s view. Tenn’s eyes are hopeful when he catches Riku looking at him and Riku gives him a soft smile in return.

And silently mouths the following words.

_I’ll leave you, Tenn-nii._

A startled gasp tears through the air.

“Tenn?” Gaku turns towards him, his brows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“Tenn?” Ryuu echoes, “Are you -,”

When the first sob finally rips itself out from Tenn’s throat, the entire set is stunned into silence. It’s as if time has turned into a standstill as everyone watches in shock as Tenn suddenly begins to cry where he sits, tears flowing down his cheeks as a wail escapes his throat. He cries uninhabited, lifting his head to sob loudly, revealing his flushed face.

“T-Tenn?” Gaku and Ryuu look flabbergasted for only a split second, before that emotion gives way to deep concern. “What’s wrong?” Ryuu presses, “Are you in pain anywhere?”

Tenn doesn’t speak, only continuing to wail out his cries. He tries to wipe his tears away but fresh ones quickly replace them, and eventually, Tenn is left a crying mess where he sits, seemingly breaking down from nothing at all.

Mitsuki’s gaze darts back and forth from TRIGGER and the camera, his mind undoubtedly working trying to remedy the situation.

“A-ah, we’ll be back right after the break!” he quickly says. Thankfully, the director seems to get the hint and quickly shuts the camera off, and soon the set is filled with staff surrounding Tenn, trying to placate him from crying anymore. Riku stands back and watches the chaos - listening to the soothing words Gaku and Ryuu give Tenn, and the hushed whispers of Anesagi as she speaks into the phone, saying something about how Tenn must have been sick and was too stubborn to say anything.

He doesn’t say a word as he watches safely from a distance, his eyes following the staff who help carry Tenn from the set. Tenn is still in tears, and is apparently too upset to even try to move, so the staff piggybacks him like a child and carries him towards the direction of the green room.

Riku smirks.

How adorable.

“They’re postponing the filming,” Mitsuki informs him a while later as they pile into the car, “Kujou-san eventually cried himself to sleep and even before that, the staff told us he’s too agitated to continue on.” Concern laces his tone. “I wonder if he’s feeling unwell.”

“Anesagi-san told me that they’re dropping him off at Tsunashi-san’s apartment so he could rest,” Tsumugi pipes in from the driver’s set, “Yaotome-san and Tsunashi-san still have other individual schedules so they can’t stay with him but…” She turns towards Riku. “Do you want to see him, Riku-san?”

“Yeah, Riku. You didn’t say anything, but you must be worried sick, right?” Mitsuki asks.

Riku looks back and forth in between his manager and his friend. He allows his expression to shift into that of relief, easing into a mask of a helpless little brother that the two somehow expect him to be.

“That would be great, Manager,” he says softly, “Please let me go see him.”

“I’ll leave him in your care, Riku-kun,” Ryuu tells him at the door.

“Call our manager if anything happens, okay?” Gaku adds, “That brat is stubborn so he’ll try to be strong but I’m sure if it’s you, he’s willing to be more honest.”

_Oh, you have no idea,_ Riku thinks wryly. He doesn’t say those words out loud and instead, flashes the two a grateful smile.

“Thank you, Tsunashi-san. Yaotome-san. Sorry for the intrusion.” 

He waves the two goodbye and closes the door. As soon as the two are out of sight, he lets his mask slip, smiling to himself as he makes his way to Tenn’s room. Gaku and Ryuu would be gone for at least a few hours for their schedule. 

That is _plenty_ of time for Riku.

He climbs up the stairs and makes a turn towards the hallway, stopping at the door on the right. Already he could feel Tenn’s presence from the other side of the door, along with the other mixture of negative emotions Tenn is openly feeling right now. The haze on his mind is thicker than before, as if it’s trying to rewrite everything Tenn knows and remembers to coincide with whatever Riku has told him before.

_Good._

He doesn’t bother knocking - the door is unlocked to boot, which makes things so much easier. He twists the doorknob and pushes the door open, his lips parting to speak. “Tenn-nii~ I came to visit.”

When Riku first entered the room, he caught a glimpse of Tenn lying on the bed, curled into a small ball with his blankets wrapped around him like a human burrito. The sound of his voice seems to have an immediate effect on him because Riku hears a gasp and Tenn is bolting upright on the bed, clutching his blanket tighter around him as he looks at Riku. His expression makes it seem as though he couldn’t quite believe that Riku’s even in the same room in the first place.

“R-Riku?” Tenn squeaks out, “Is that you?”

“It’s me,” Riku sings, “Who else could it be? I came to visit after that incident in the broadcast studio. I was so worried, Tenn-nii. To think that you would suddenly break down like that.” He walks towards the bed with deliberate slowness, enjoying every minute response Tenn gives him.

The slight widening of his eyes.

The quickening of his breath.

The small tremble in his frame. And most importantly -

The growing heat in his blood. Even at a time like this, Tenn’s body doesn’t know what to prioritize, does it? Or rather, it’s always honest with itself to the point where Riku wonders if he’ll even need his power of compulsion anymore.

That’s an answer he can find out later. 

“Are you feeling ill anywhere, Tenn-nii?” Riku asks sweetly, sitting next to Tenn. The mattress dips a little where he sits and Tenn’s body jostles slightly at the movement. Seeing him up close like this, Riku sees just how slight Tenn is - unlike Riku’s toned arms, Tenn’s limbs are slender. It’s not just his limbs - every part of Tenn is delicate, from the features on his face, to the way his hair frames his eyes, and the way he carries himself. 

It is as intentional as it is not. Being a delicate beauty is part of Tenn’s charm, after all. It is how he is marketed to his fans. That’s why he’s often put into clothing with lots of layers and intricate designs, because unlike his teammates who look erotic the more skin they expose, Tenn’s desirability comes from the fact that he has so much to _hide._ It makes the experience of undressing him with eyes so much enjoyable.

Well, Riku has the privilege of undressing him with more than just his eyes. But he understands the thrill in it - taking Tenn apart layer after layer, until every part of him is exposed to him. And when he’s finally bare for Riku to see, even when he’s driven by nothing but his uncontrollable lust as an incubus and as a product of Riku’s compulsion, he remains such a delicate being in Riku’s arms in the way he trembles and shakes. In the way he cries and whines against him like a small helpless child.

Like the way Tenn is looking at him with uncertainty right now, his hand halfway reaching out towards him.

“Riku, I -,”

“Did I say you could touch me?” Riku asks pleasantly.

Tenn flinches, his hand dropping to his lap. “You’re angry with me?” he asks timidly.

“I didn’t say that.”

“But back at the station, you said…” Tenn’s breath hitches at the memory and Riku could see the beginning of tears gathering in his eyes again. He looks so small like this, with the blanket covering his hair like a hood, and how the T-shirt he wears is too big for his frame that it slides off one shoulder. “You said...y-you’ll leave me.”

“Oh that?” Riku hums to himself. “I wasn’t lying. I might just do that. As your punishment.”

“I-I!” Tenn stutters. “R-Riku, about Kujou-san, I…” His expression twists as he fumbles for an excuse to give him. An excuse Riku knows he doesn’t have because of two reasons: 

The thing with Kujou is a lie.

Despite this, Tenn is made to believe it is, but his unwillingness - or inability - to lie to Riku means he cannot stand up for himself.

Which is why Riku doesn’t find it a surprise when Tenn begins to cry again in front of him, his tears dripping onto the blanket after they roll off his cheeks. “R-Riku…” Tenn whines, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t know what I was thinking. I know I p-promised you and you have the right to be angry but -,”

His hand shot out to grip Riku’s sleeves. Riku returns Tenn’s look of desperation with a calm one. Neither angry or happy. Just pleasant and calm - a sharp contrast to how broken and desperate Tenn looks at him now.

“‘Don’t leave me’?” Riku finishes, “Is that what you’re going to say?” Riku finally smiles, just a slight lift of the corner of his lips. It feels like a mockery. He makes sure Tenn sees it as one. “How shameless, Tenn-nii. After breaking your promise, you have the gall to demand that I stay?”

Tenn looks as though he had been stabbed with a knife. “N-no, Riku -,”

“You let Kujou-san fuck you even though I told you many times to just come to me when you’re hungry. This isn’t the first time you disobeyed me, is it?” 

“R-Riku -,” Tenn drops his gaze to his lap, biting his bottom lip. He’s trembling badly now on the mattress and no matter how much he tries, he can’t quite muffle his sobs. They rack his frame and Riku is left staring at Tenn as the boy breaks down in front of him, unable to refute any of his words, even if they are all lies.

“Riku...Riku…” Tenn sobs, “Tenn-nii is sorry. Tenn-nii disobeyed Riku and now Riku h-hates -,”

He chokes on his words and continues to cry. He doesn’t even bother wiping his tears this time, knowing they would just get replaced with new ones a second later. Riku’s heart softens just a bit at the sight of his brother looking so small and helpless and his arms extend to wrap themselves around Tenn’s shoulders before he knows, making shushing sounds as he strokes Tenn’s soft hair.

“Shh. Don’t be silly, Tenn-nii,” Riku coos, “I never said I hated you. I could never hate you.”

“B-but you said you’re punishing me…”

“Well, that’s because you disobeyed me, Tenn-nii. You told me you’d be good but you didn’t.” Riku kisses Tenn’s temple affectionately. “Misbehaving children needs to be punished so they learn their lesson. But that doesn’t mean I hate you, Tenn-nii. Do you understand?”

He feels hesitant hands grip the front of his shirt. Tenn’s hoarse voice is muffled when he speaks. 

“Tenn-nii understands…” he mumbles, “Riku...doesn’t hate Tenn-nii? Riku only wants Tenn-nii to be good?”

“Mm-hm,” Riku nods, “I’m only ignoring you so you’ll learn from your mistake. Now that you’ve endured it, would you repeat it again?”

Tenn shakes his head quickly. Riku smiles as he kisses away Tenn’s tears. When he looks at Tenn properly, he gives the boy a look of pure tenderness.

“You’re so smart, Tenn-nii. See, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” He brushes away a lone tear with his thumb. “You did so well. I’m proud of you.”

It is only then Tenn lifts his head to look at him hesitantly. His eyes, puffy from all the crying, still shine with unshed tears. “Riku won’t…Riku won’t leave Tenn-nii?”

Riku’s eyes form crescents as he smiles at his brother. His adorable, vulnerable, helpless older brother who now speaks like a child to him as he clings to him tightly. His brother whose mind is entirely Riku’s to bend and manipulate.

“Tenn-nii won’t misbehave anymore?” Riku asks in return.

“No, Tenn-nii won’t!” Tenn shakes his head again. “Tenn-nii will be good to Riku. Tenn-nii will always be good.”

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

“Good boy,” Riku praises, deeply satisfied, “You’re such a good boy, Tenn-nii.” He kisses Tenn’s eyelids, then the tip of his nose. He presses their foreheads together, enjoying the way Tenn is already melting against him, his cheeks flushed not from tears this time, but from shyness. 

His pretty older brother, normally cool and aloof, now shy and compliant in Riku’s arms.

“I love you, Tenn-nii,” Riku murmurs against Tenn’s lips. 

This time, his words are not a lie.

“Tenn-nii loves Riku, too,” Tenn replies shyly.

He’s unsure whether Tenn’s words are the truth, but just like the way Tenn believes Riku’s lies, Riku chooses to believe Tenn’s as well.

“You’re so patient, my pretty doll,” Riku whispers, “So patient and so good.” 

He kisses Tenn’s lips, coaxing them to part before he slips his tongue inside, the corner of his lips pulling up when Tenn moans softly into the kiss. Their tongues slide wetly against one another and Riku takes his time to fully taste Tenn’s mouth, one hand cupping Tenn’s face while the other tugs the blanket away from Tenn’s shoulders. Tenn is pressing against him eagerly, making soft whimpers as they continue to kiss.

It doesn’t take long for the kiss to become heated. Riku licks Tenn’s teeth and his bottom lip, before nicking it with his teeth. He kisses Tenn until their lips are wet with saliva and Tenn is panting against him, his hands gripping Riku’s shirt. 

Riku could smell it now. The beginning of the sweet aroma of Tenn’s arousal. When their lips finally part and Tenn’s eyes open to look at Riku dazedly, his pupils are blown wide and shine brilliantly red. His fangs are also starting to peek out from his gums, and his breathing is slow and harsh.

Riku _had_ been ignoring him these past few days when Tenn was hungry. He could imagine how _ravenous_ he is now that his worries have melted away. 

“Tenn-nii,” Riku says in a low tone, slipping in some power into his voice for good measure, “How do you feel right now?”

“Riku….” Tenn whines, “Riku...Tenn-nii is hungry. Tenn-nii...Tenn-nii wants Riku so badly.”

Chuckling, Riku presses another kiss on Tenn’s nose. “You want me that badly?”

“Mm-hm,” Tenn nods, pressing himself tighter against Riku, “Riku...Riku...Tenn-nii c-can’t stand it.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Riku says, “I’ll give you what you want. You’ve been such a good boy, enduring your punishment. I’ll praise you well.”

Tenn doesn’t protest when Riku flips him over onto the mattress, his arms automatically reaching for Riku to pull him towards him as he lies on the pillow, his hair spread out like a halo around his head. They kiss again, all tongues and teeth, and Riku allows his hand to wander down Tenn’s body. It slips under Tenn’s shorts and briefs, and Riku grins in dark satisfaction when Tenn gasps into his touch when Riku’s hand wraps around his cock.

“You’re leaking already,” Riku says, “So impatient, my little doll.”

“ _Riku…_ ” Tenn slurs, his arousal making him a little delirious, “Tenn-nii wants Riku…”

He moans again, his voice teetering off the edge when Riku moves his wrists, rubbing up and down Tenn’s length, feeling the wetness of Tenn’s slick slide down Riku’s fingers and palm. He bucks his hips and keens beautifully when Riku’s thumb brushes over the slit which is dripping with precum. 

“R-Riku...c-can’t h-hold -,”

“Be patient, little doll,” Riku whispers, “Remember what I told you? Put on a show for me.”

“B-but -,”

“You can do it.” Riku mouths along Tenn’s throat. “Show me how much you want it.”

Tenn’s hips move on their own as soon as Riku says those words, grinding into Riku’s touches. Whimpers and moans slip past his lips, and his hands grip Riku’s forearms tightly, fingers almost digging into the skin. Tears prick the corners of his eyes again, and _god,_ Tenn looks so _ruined_ already. His brother is so much more beautiful like this and Riku never tires of thinking it. Never tire of saying it.

When he moves his lips to cover one of Tenn’s nipples before his tongue flicks out to lick the hardened bud, Tenn cries out, his body arching on the mattress.

“R-Riku -!”

Riku doesn’t heed his pleas to stop, his hand moving up and down Tenn’s cock and his tongue licking insitently at Tenn’s nipple, red and upright against the boy’s flushed chest. The smell of his arousal is so strong now - it nearly drowns Riku in its intensity. There are fingers in his hair now, tugging the locks so hard that it could have hurt.

“I’m g-going to -,”

Riku’s hand moves from the head of Tenn’s cock and slams down onto the base, earning a choked cry from Tenn.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he sings, “You can’t come yet.” 

When he slides off Tenn’s shorts down his legs along with his briefs, he sees a wet trail on Tenn’s skin, proof of the boy’s increasing arousal. “Darling,” Riku purrs, “So pretty and so cute. You’ll be obedient and let me fuck you, won’t you?”

“Mm-hm!” Tenn answers eagerly, his gaze already hazy with want and desire, tied together by Riku’s compulsion, “Tenn-nii will be good to Riku. So p-please -,”

He rocks against Riku again, his cock hard and leaking against his bare stomach. His shirt rides up his body, exposing more of his chest. One of his nipples glisten with saliva after Riku’s ministrations, and Riku’s eyes shine with primal _want_ when he catches Tenn’s fingers teasing his other nipple, while his free hand scrambles to unbutton Riku’s jeans. “Riku…” Tenn whines, “Riku… Riku…”

“Too brainless to say anything than my name?” Riku says with a smile, “Look at you, Tenn-nii. I touch you just a little bit and you’re already falling apart. What will we do with you?”

“Should I take you right now, Tenn-nii?” he continues, “Just push my cock right into you without preparing you? You’re an incubus, after all - your body is meant to be violated like this. You don’t mind, do you? You probably want it so badly, too.” 

His words seem to drive Tenn closer to the edge, his mouth parted as he breathes out harshly. His fangs are resting on his bottom lip and his eyes shine a brighter shade of red. He hooks his arms around Riku’s neck, pushing himself off the mattress to press himself against Riku’s chest. Riku could feel his cock brushing against the small patch of exposed skin where his pants are unbuttoned. He doesn’t miss the way Tenn is rolling his hips against him, eager for some friction.

“Riku…” Tenn breathes, his words slurring again due to his fangs being in the way, “Please take Tenn-nii now. Tenn-nii wants it so _much._ ”

“Then do it yourself,” Riku says, smirking at his brother, “If you want it so much, put on a show for me, sweetheart.” He places a hand against the base of Tenn’s cock again, his grin widening when Tenn lets out a choked off cry. “But you can’t come until I tell you, okay?” His voice distorts slightly, his eyes taking on a new glow as he channels his power into his words. “Do you promise, my beautiful little whore?”

Tenn gives him the most loving and adoring gaze ever imaginable. So much that it brings out the most primal instinct from Riku - intensifies the desire to push Tenn onto the bed and fuck him until he remembers nothing but Riku, Riku, **_Riku._ **

“Tenn-nii promise!”

Riku smiles, his hands drifting to Tenn’s hips. “Then, you don’t mind me doing this.”

He lines up his cock against Tenn’s tight ring of muscles and without waiting for Tenn to say anything, he pushes him down onto his cock with a single motion. 

_“H-ha-ah!!”_

Tenn cries out, his entire body jerking and tensing at the sudden intrusion. Without prior preparation, Riku had met a brief resistance but Tenn’s incubus physiology eventually allowed Riku’s cock to fill Tenn all the way up to the hilt rather easily, and Riku lets out a hiss when his cock is engulfed with his brother’s tight wet heat.

He taps a finger onto Tenn’s cheek. “Move, sweetheart. Perform for me, pretty doll.”

Tenn under his compulsion doesn’t need a lot of convincing. He starts moving his hips, lifting it slowly before slamming himself down onto Riku’s cock, gasping as he does. His arms around Riku’s tighten as the intensity of his movements increases, the sounds he makes uninhibited as he continues to bounce on Riku’s lap, his younger twin brother smiling serenely at him all the while. 

His legs fall further apart, as if he’s eager to sink deeper into Riku - sink into him as much as he could until he’s connected all the way. Riku’s hand drifts to Tenn’s stomach, something dark and feral settling onto his handsome features when he feels a noticeable bump there.

His brother has always been slight and delicate. So much that Riku could break him if he truly wants to.

“R-Riku, Riku feel so good…” Tenn moans, “Tenn-nii can’t get e-enough!” Strings of saliva connect his lips, and his face is flushed red. His skin is already slicked with sweat and the sound of skin slapping skin grows louder as his movements become more and more erratic.

“Tenn-nii feels good?” Riku asks.

“Y-yes, mmph! Riku is so big, Tenn-nii feels so full - hyaa~!” He screams out when Riku pushes him down rougher than before, cutting off his words. “More, more!”

“So loud, Tenn-nii. The neighbours will hear us.” Riku lifts Tenn’s shirt, pressing the material against the boy’s lips. “Bite on this and don’t let go, okay?”

Tenn obeys, taking the material in between his teeth before biting down. He continues to ride Riku in earnest while doing so, and there is just so much skin exposed to Riku for him to take and bite and _mark what is his -_

Tenn’s moans are muffled down by the cloth in his mouth when Riku leans forward to take Tenn’s nipple in his mouth again, teasing the bud with his tongue. Nevertheless, he doesn’t stop moving, his own cock jostling against his stomach at the eagerness of his ministrations, smearing his stomach with his pre-cum.

“So pretty, Tenn-nii,” Riku growls, relishing in Tenn’s cries when he bites lightly on one nipple, “All mine to fuck.”

He pushes Tenn down onto the mattress, before thrusting into him again in one smooth motion. It’s amazing how easily Tenn’s body gives away for him, though, Riku supposes, he really shouldn’t be too surprised. It’s just how Tenn’s built, after all. The curse aims to degrade its bearer as much as possible - from stripping away his power to reducing his body into nothing but a warm hole for other people to use and the bearer has no choice to accept it all, because of what he is, that’s the only way he could feed and gain strength.

It is degrading and humiliating and a shame to the line of exorcists that belong in the Nanase clan who hold themselves in high esteem -

Yet it is moments like this, when Tenn is writhing in his hold, his cheeks flushed red, his lips shiny with drool as he continues to bite down onto his shirt, his red eyes staring at Riku with so much love and trust -

Even if that love and trust are orchestrated by Riku -

It is moments like this that Riku is grateful for the existence of the curse. It allows Tenn to be born as someone he is fated to be.

It allows his twin brother to be born as Riku’s possession, and Riku’s alone.

There is a sharp sound of a phone ringing, cutting through the air in the room. 

Riku stills and turns his head. There on the nightstand, Tenn’s phone continues to ring. Tenn seems to be too distracted to even notice it, so Riku takes the opportunity to reach over and take the phone from the nightstand, glancing at the screen to see the name of the caller.

Almost immediately, his lips stretch into a slow, dark grin.

“Tenn-nii,” he sings, “Someone wants to talk to you. You should answer the call.”

Tenn looks at him, dazed and faraway. “Hm…?”

“Let me do it for you, okay?”

Locking eyes with Tenn, he presses on the video call option, sliding the button to the left, before turning the screen so it faces Tenn.

_“Tenn?”_

The way Tenn balks when he realizes who the caller is, the haze in his mind quickly retreating at the shock of it all, makes it all so _rewarding._

“K-Kujou-san?”

The shirt falls away from Tenn’s mouth just as the last of Riku’s compulsion on his mind slips away, and Riku is hit with a sense of deja vu when Tenn’s now clear gaze shakily looks around him before it finally lands on Riku. Riku watches as that very same gaze slides downwards and sees the state he is in - half naked, legs parted, Riku’s cock deep inside of him. 

“H-ha -,” Tenn begins to hyperventilate as he registers what is happening, his expression absolutely _terrified_ when he meets Riku’s eyes again.

_“Tenn?”_ Kujou’s voice drifts out again, _“I heard there was an incident during your schedule today and you were sent home. Are you alright?”_

As if remembering that Kujou is on a video call with him, Tenn’s head snaps back towards the screen. He must have failed to hide his panic in time, because there is a pause on the other end of the line before Kujou speaks.

_“I recognize that look, Tenn. What’s going on?”_

“K-Kujou-san, I-I…” Tenn stutters.

Riku stares back at Tenn coolly, his mind digesting Kujou’s words. So he recognizes the look on Tenn’s face? He knows what the red glow in his eyes meant, and why his fangs are elongated. He understands why Tenn’s face is terribly flushed as if he had been running for miles. 

For Kujou to recognize the implications behind Tenn’s appearance, it would mean -

Riku’s lies aren’t lies after all. It’s a speculation Riku kept hidden at the deepest part of his mind but it’s not as if he could pretend that it’s entirely a lie. The fact that Tenn remained healthy and strong until today meant that he must have fed regularly. When an incubus reaches puberty, human food won’t be enough to sustain them, if at all. The fact that Tenn is so strong even after five years of separation -

Using his free hand to hook one of Tenn’s legs over his shoulders, Riku manages to catch Tenn’s eyes to give him a cold smile before he thrusts deep into him - hard and rough.

“H-hngh-!!” Tenn’s body rocks against the headboard at the force of it, a startled cry slipping past his lips. It’s a sound he cannot take back - he must have realized this, because he quickly slaps his hands over his mouth before looking at the screen in mortification.

_“...”_

Riku’s lips curl back into a sardonic grin. Rendered speechless, is he? Still gripping the phone and showing the screen towards Tenn, Riku continues to thrust into Tenn, not even bothering to maintain any sort of rhythm as he does.

“S-stop!” Tenn cries out, looking at Riku in fear and mortification, “P-Please, stop! I-I...Kujou-san is -!”

Riku merely smiles at him, ignoring his pleas in favor of rocking back into him, harder and faster and deeper and making sure Tenn can feel every part of him.

_“Who are you with, Tenn?”_ Kujou demands angrily, _“I’ll get you right now.”_

“No!” Tenn screams in reflex, “I-I…!”

“He’s with me, Kujou-san,” Riku singsongs. He doesn’t turn the screen towards him, but he could already guess Kujou’s reaction from the long pause that follows, broken only by the sounds of Tenn’s whimpering and keening cries.

_“You bastard,”_ Kujou says at last, his tone seething, _“I’ll make sure you pay for this.”_

“What will you do, Kujou-san?” Riku asks, unconcerned, “Report to the police and risk ruining Tenn-nii’s reputation in the process?”

_“No one needs to know -,”_

“Do they?” Riku cuts in, “Not even if I hand in the screen recording of this entire call to the authorities?”

Underneath him, Tenn stills.

_“What?”_ Kujou demands.

“Tenn-nii’s face might be a little small in the recording, but technology does wonders these days. Even through just a small section of the video, people could easily recognize it’s him,” Riku says leisurely, “Sure, I’ll take the fall, but Tenn-nii won’t go entirely unscathed either.” His eyes glitter with dark amusement as he stares at Tenn’s growing horrified expression. “Isn’t that right, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn’s tears spill down his cheeks as he looks at his brother. “R-Riku, why are you doing this?”

Riku feigns innocence. “You’re the one who wanted it, Tenn-nii. Don’t you remember? You were so desperate to be fucked that you broke down in the middle of the recording just because I ignored you for a couple of days.”

He laughs in delight. “Kujou-san, your star student caused a scene in his schedule because he couldn’t even control his desires!”

“Stop, stop!” Tenn screams, covering his face with his hands, “R-Riku, please stop -!”

“I won’t, Tenn-nii,” Riku says. He is still smiling, but there is a new frost in his tone now. “Now that I’ve gotten all the confirmation I needed that you’ve spent your years fucking some old man you willingly sold yourself to, I can’t help but to feel miffed, Tenn-nii.”

“Riku, I-,”

“Shh. You don’t need to say anything,” Riku interrupts, “I’m willing to forgive you. Besides...the fact that you’re here with me now means that you’ve chosen me in the end, didn’t you?”

“H-huh?”

“Tenn-nii….my sweet little whore,” Riku says, hearing his own voice begin to distort again, “You choose me, didn’t you? You said you’ll be a good boy to me. You promised.”

He could sense the haze slowly creeping back into Tenn’s mind, and the way his eyes are beginning to droop again. “I…”

_“Tenn?!”_ _  
_

“Tenn-nii,” Riku continues, “Didn’t you say you love me?”

“...Tenn-nii...did…” 

Tenn’s body is already relaxing in his hold again, and the cloying sweet smell, momentarily gone in Tenn’s brief panic, is creeping back into the air. 

And the fact that he calls himself ‘Tenn-nii’ -

_“...Tenn?”_

“Tenn-nii,” Riku coos, “Why don’t you tell Kujou-san what’s going on? I’m sure he’s dying to know.”

When Tenn looks at the screen, gone is the terror and panic. All he gives Kujou is a dazed, happy smile, his gaze returning to that lovestruck one he had just a moment ago.

“Kujou-san, you don’t need to worry!” Tenn says cheerfully - almost childishly, “Tenn is with someone he loves!”

_“Tenn, you -,”_

His words are cut off when Tenn gives out a cry when Riku resumes thrusting into him again. Unlike just a moment ago where his cries had mingled with emotions of pain and confusion, Riku could only hear desire in the sounds he makes now. All the moans and whimpers and sighs he lets out as Riku moves, all the while Kujou is still on the video call, are all products of uninhibited pleasure. His eyes roll back a little when Riku thrusts into him a little deeper than usual, brushing against his prostate.

“Mm- Hyaa, Riku!” Tenn’s voice is high-pitched and broken towards the end. “That feels so good~!”

“Hm? You think so, sweetheart?” Riku asks in amusement. He hands the phone closer towards Tenn’s face. “Here, hold the phone this time and give Kujou-san a little peace sign. Show him how much you love being fucked by me.”

Tenn complies, taking the phone from him with one hand, while curling his fingers into a peace sign with the other. God, he looks so _filthy_ like this - like a model for some dirty gravure photoshoot, all fucked and ruined for Riku to see.

He hopes the phone is recording all of this. He hopes Kujo is watching every second.

“Kujou-san~” Tenn breathes, his lips stretched out into a blissed out smile, “Tenn is having so much fun with Riku! Kujou-san doesn’t need to worry~!”

_“...”_

With both of his hands free, Riku grips Tenn’s legs to pry them further apart, rocking against Tenn with abandon. Tenn throws his head back as he takes Riku’s cock over and over again, reduced to only a stuttered cry of his name as the pleasure overwhelms him. His peace sign curls into itself but he doesn’t slacken his grip on his phone. Sometimes, he looks at the screen. Other times, he looks at Riku.

“R-Riku~! T-Tenn-nii wants to come. He needs to come!” Tenn chokes out.

“Mm,” Riku nods, groaning a little, “Why don’t you show how good you feel to Kujou-san, hm?”

Tenn brings the phone a little further away to give Kujou - Is the man still even on the call until now? What a sick bastard, - a better view of his face as he continues to writhe under Riku’s ministrations, throwing his head back again when his release is nearing. His inner thighs are trembling and Riku could feel his entire body tensing.

Riku’s close too. Any time now, he’s gonna -

Riku manages to give Tenn one last thrust when his older brother screams as he comes, his release shooting out in ropes, splattering onto his stomach, before dribbling down to his thighs. Riku lets out a low groan when he comes not long after, spilling his release into Tenn, still rocking into him as he does, relishing in the little shakes and moans Tenn gives him due to his overly sensitive body.

He collapses onto Tenn after the high of his orgasm fades away. He sees the phone still in Tenn’s hand, and pries it away. He turns to look at the screen.

The call has ended.

The thing about Tenn is that he’s insatiable.

Just as insatiable as Riku.

Riku doesn’t know how long they’ve been at it, but all he registers is the soft feeling of Tenn’s skin underneath his fingers as he grips Tenn’s hips, roughly slamming him from behind. Tenn’s knees nearly gives out at the force of it, and the boy grips on to the headboard to steady himself.

“Riku, more- more!” he cries out, “Tenn-nii loves Riku’s cock so much!” He giggles, lovestruck and perhaps a little bit crazed by the lust going through his body, amplified by Riku’s power blanketing his mind. “Tenn-nii wants it all the time!”

“Listen to you, love,” Riku growls out, “So -,” He thrusts into Tenn, earning a loud mewl from the boy, “Fucking -,” A loud sound of skin against skin. _“Shameless.”_

He fucks Tenn again and again, for as long as the boy could take it. He fucks him while Tenn’s on his knees. He holds his hands as Tenn rides him with abandon. He forces Tenn to look at his reflection as he fucks him in front of the mirror, enjoying the way Tenn feels so hot and pliant against him.

“Mm, Riku~!” Tenn turns his head to kiss Riku messily on his mouth, tongues sliding wetly against each other until their chins are wet with drool. “Tenn-nii loves Riku so much. Tenn-nii wants - hngh! - Riku all the time.”

He squeals when Riku bites the side of his throat. “I bet you do, my little whore.”

Riku doesn’t remember how much time has passed, but by the time he comes for one last time, Tenn’s hole is gaping and overflowing with cum, the boy himself finally passed out on the mattress. 

Riku allows himself to take a good look at his brother, studying the boy’s face as he sleeps on the bed, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. His lashes cast shadows on his cheeks, and his expression is relaxed and smoothed out from worries.

Riku feels his heart twist with so much emotion. He reaches forward to brush away the strands of hair from Tenn’s sweaty forehead. He leans down, his lips just merely inches away from Tenn’s skin.

“I love you, Tenn-nii,” he whispers, before pressing a kiss on Tenn’s forehead.

As possessive and twisted as it may be, Riku knows that the emotion he has for Tenn is love.

And perhaps, one day, he’ll have Tenn say it back with the same amount of heat and twistedness as he did, without Riku’s powers persuading him.

“Man, today’s filming is tough!” Tamaki loudly complains as he walks down the hallway with the rest of his groupmates.

“Tamaki-kun, people will hear you!” Sougo chides.

“Well, he isn’t wrong,” Yamato shrugs, “It definitely took longer than it should have been.” He casts a worried glance at Riku. “You feeling okay?”

Riku grins brightly. “Never better! Mou, Yamato-san, I can handle myself better now, you know. You’re beginning to sound like Iori.”

Iori coughs pointedly, hinting that he heard everything.

“Yeah, but -,”

“Ah, Tenn-nii.”

The group pause when they see Tenn waiting for them at the end of the hallway. The centre bows in greeting before his gaze slides towards Riku.

“We’ll let you talk for a bit,” Mitsuki says in understanding. “We’ll wait in the car -,”

“Actually,” Riku says, “You guys can go on ahead. I can go home on my own.”

Tsumugi blinks in surprise. “Are you sure, Riku-san?”

“Mmph! I promised Tenn-nii we’ll talk about something and it might take a while.”

“Well, if you’re certain…”

Riku and Tenn watch as the rest of the group disappears around the corner, and it’s barely a few seconds since they did that Riku feels hands sliding onto his skin, coaxing him to lean against the wall. He feels a warm body pressed up against his. Shallow puffs of air washing across his face. Bright red eyes staring at him.

A voice whimpering into his ear.

“Riku…” Tenn whispers, “I need -,”

“I know, darling,” Riku finishes. He kisses Tenn softly on the lips, the latter making a pleased sound as he does. He pulls away after a while, holding Tenn close against him.

With his face hidden from Tenn’s view, Riku smiles.

“What an insatiable beast you are, Tenn-nii.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I have no excuse other than I just needed to feed myself and my friends.


End file.
